El Tigre: Un Nuevo Peligro
by GatoWatanuki
Summary: 2da parte de la saga yaoi de el tigre.Perdonen por los errores de ortografia que tengo x3.aunque no esta tan buena como la primera parte, espero les guste. Musica Opening:Mahora de Nightmare. Ending:Manatsu no Yoru no Yume de: Suga Shikao


EL TIGRE: UN NUEVO PELIGRO

Borrador

Fan Fic

DE: EVER ISRAEL

SEGUNDA PARTE DIRECTA DEL ANTERIOR FANFIC

**Capitulo 0: prologo**

En ese momento no sabia mas que hacer, Frida estaba muriendo, tenía que hacer algo, supongo que este seria la decisión más difícil de mi vida. ¿Recordare la promesa cumplida después de esto? Tal vez. Justo en ese momento el me sujeto con su fría mano en el cuello, casi estrangulándome, cuando me levanto vi esos ojos verdes, esos ojos no eran de el, el saco sus garras afiladas… y cuando menos lo espere…………

**Capitulo 1: Recopilación**

Nuevamente, desperté de uno de los sueños premonitorios que me daban, pero no me concentre tanto, estaba en el parque, era un día raro, no muy caluroso pero ni muy frio, estaba acostado debajo de un árbol viendo como pasaban las nubes, Manny me había dicho que iba a ir por unas bebidas y Frida se había ido a dar una vuelta por ahí, aunque yo ya sabia lo que tramaban. Así que decidí levantarme rápidamente y en ese momento dos globos con agua tronaron donde estaba acostado, después esos dos bajaron del árbol y empezaron a discutir:

-¿Por qué te quitaste Ever?-

-Mmm, perdón Manny, tal vez estoy mal sincronizado con tus bromas y por eso fallan. No es tu culpa-

Normalmente yo le decía eso para que no se sintiera mal, pero ellos eran evidentes cuando me quieren hacer una broma. Valla manera de pasar mas de medio año, la primera semana conocí a los peores criminales de la ciudad milagro, y esa misma semana conocí a mi novio: Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O 'Brian Equihua Rivera, pero todos le conocían abreviadamente: Manny Rivera,

Junto con su mejor amiga Frida Suarez. Resultaba también que, Manny Rivera era también uno de los superhéroes de la ciudad milagro: **El Tigre**, junto con su familia casi superhéroes. Su padre Rodolfo que era también conocido como el WHITE PANTERA y uno de los superhéroes de ciudad milagro, en cambio su abuelo era el supervillano PUMA LOCO, mara mi no era incomodo, lo único malo es que cada ves que avía una emergencia Manny tenia que ir ayudar. Pero ya me avía acostumbrado después de todo tengo el privilegio de ser el novio del superhéroe mas famoso de ciudad milagro.

-Bueno, ya hemos pasado nuestro buen tiempo en el parque, ¿ahora que hacemos?-

Pregunto Manny con una voz casi apagada. Frida fue la primera en hablar:

-Pues podemos ir a los videojuegos, todavía tenemos 50 pesos en fichas-

-Mmm… pues a mi se me antojaba ir a comer algo, pero los videojuegos estarán bien-

-¡DECIDIDO, VAMOS A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS!-

Nos dirigimos a los videojuegos cundo de repente apareció El Oso tratando de robar un banco… uno de tantos villanos que había en Ciudad milagro y en ese momento Manny salió disparado como El Tigre. Solo tardo como menos de 10 minutos, después de eso pasamos el día en los videojuegos del MAYAN ACADE, salimos a las 7 de la noche y Manny me fue a dejar a mi casa como siempre cada vez que salíamos, el siempre me dejaba en frente de mi casa para antes de las 8 pm

-Adiós Manny, adiós Frida

-Espera, te falta algo-

En ese momento y como siempre me agarraba de la cara y me daba un beso de "las buenas noches"

-Hasta el viernes-

-Te cuidas Manny y tu también Frida-

En ese momento pensaba en todo lo que pasábamos desde mi llegada a la ciudad y lo que podría pasar en nuestras vacaciones

**Capitulo 2: Ataque Del Pasado**

Por suerte la semana había pasado volando y ya era viernes y como todos los viernes nos íbamos a la casa de Manny a pasar la tarde, pero cuando llegue el padre de Manny: Rodolfo me dijo que no estaba que tenia un asunto con una chica llamada Zoe. Esa Zoe, también conocida como LA CUERVO NEGRO o simplemente La Cuervo. El primer día que le hable fue también el primer día que llegue a la escuela leone, a mitad de la semana fue cuando descubro que ella era la cuervo, por medio de chismes supe que antes de que yo llegara a la ciudad había "algo" entre Manny y Zoe, pero no supe si algo de verdad sentimental u otra cosa. Justo cuando iba saliendo del edificio departamental me encontré con Frida, estaba corriendo y me dijo que Manny y Zoe estaban luchado en el puerto principal de ciudad milagro, tomamos el primer bus y nos dirigimos allá. Cuando llegamos encontramos a Manny solo con varias heridas en la cara, obviamente preocupado me acerque y le pregunte:

-Manny ¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada, solo discutí con Zoe Aves. Nada más, no tienes porque preocuparte-

-Pero estas herido como quieres que no me preocupe-

-No pasa nada-

Después de eso me dispuse a curarle las heridas a Manny apenas lleguemos a su casa, por suerte sabia lo esencial de los primeros auxilios. ¿Que habrá pasado entre esa "platica" entre Manny y Zoe para que empezaran a luchar? Por el momento no me preocuparía de eso, Manny me necesitaba y no lo iba a dejar solo. Cuando sea el momento iré con Zoe Aves, no importa lo que me pase, ella pagara por el daño que le hizo a Manny Rivera.

Al día siguiente fui a visitar a Manny para saber como seguía por suerte el ya se encontraba mejor. Le dije que saldría un momento, que acabo no tardaba, pero lo que en realidad lo que aria seria encontrar a Zoe aves a que me de ciertas respuestas. Mi sorpresa fue que apenas salir de la CASA DEL MACHO estaba Zoe delante de mí con su siempre pinta de niña "gótica":

-Maldita, ¿Qué le hiciste a Manny?-

-Yo nada, el me provoco y yo solo le respondí-

-Maldita -

-Dime lo que quieras pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que…-

En ese momento izo una pausa para pensar y luego sin previo aviso me contesto:

-… de que ¡AUN SIGO ENMORADA DE EL!-

-Entonces es cierto, ustedes salían ¿verdad?-

-Antes de que tu llegaras, exactamente hace dos años salíamos, en ese tiempo teníamos 15 años y sabíamos nuestras identidades secretas, pero la única diferencia la asía su preferencia sexual, yo sabia que el era bisexual no lo soporte, a cierto grado en el que le dije que ya no quería nada con el, pero me volteo las cosas al decirme que en realidad nunca me quiso, solo por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, en ese momento el me rompió el corazón y jure venganza contra el de la forma que sea. Dos años después llegaste tu y de lo primero que me di cuenta era el como se te quedaba viendo y el como lo mirabas, provocamos el accidente de la camioneta para descubrir cual era su reacción, y pues te salvo, en ese momento supimos cual era su ponto débil: TU, pero no te preocupes, hoy no pienso hacerte daño "chico gato"

- Tú no tienes derecho a llamarme chico gato-

- ¿Pero no recuerdas que una vez fuimos amigos?-

- Si, pero eso fue asta descubrir que querían destruirme. Ahora dime ¿cual es el plan que tienen ustedes tres?-

- ¿Entonces Manny aun no te a icho nada de lo que paso en aquel volcán hace 4 años atrás? Jajaja y te dices llamar el novio de Manny Rivera alias El Tigre-

- Que ocurrió ¿dime?-

- Será mejor que Manny te cuente desde su punto de vista de lo ocurrido. Es mas interesante si te lo cuenta el.-

En ese momento Zoe saco sus alas jet pack y se fue volando hasta perderse

-¿Qué pretende Zoe aves con esto?-

Regrese con Manny y decidí que no le diría nada de mi encuentro con Zoe, se lo diré, pero cuando sea el momento.

**Capitulo 3: María**

Ya a pasado un buen tiempo desde lo ocurrido con Zoe aves, ahora estamos a mitad de las vacaciones de verano, Manny ya se sentía mejor y los días pasaban como cualquier otro, y parte, parece que en las vacaciones no había gran parte de crímenes y si lo había el White pantera se encargaría ya que el sabe la relación que tenemos entre Manny y yo, Frida ya se había acostumbrado a que nos besáramos frente ella, sin embargo ahí todavía una cuestión en mi mente:

-Oye Manny, ahora que recuerdo tu nunca me as presentado a tu mama-

-Créeme, ya la conoces-

-A ¿si?-

-Si, mi mama es la bibliotecaria de la escuela-

-Ha si, mira que ironía. Y ¿Por qué no están juntos tu papa y ella?-

-Mmm… esta es la historia:  
cuando mi mama estaba con mi papa ella sabia que el era el White pantera y eso le encantaba, pero hubo un día en el cual vio por primera vez derrotado a mi papa, mi mama no lo soportaba y se hiperventilaba a cada rato, hasta que no lo soporto, mi mama se separo de mi papa y triunfo de mariachi solista y yo iba a sus giras alrededor del mundo hasta que recibí mi cinturón mágico del Tigre. Ella estuvo de acuerdo de que yo fuera el tigre pero ella vive en otro lugar, en su casa llamada: CASA DEL MARIACHI

- Ho, con razón casi nunca la veo por aquí-

- Si quieres algún día podemos ir a visitarla-

- Eso me encantaría, conocer a "mama suegra"-

Ambos reímos como alocados pero obviamente yo mas que el.

-Entonces, ¿mañana quieres ir a visitarla?-

-Claro, ¿porque no? -

-Entones paso por ti a la una-

-Ok-

Después de nuestra conversación el me llevo a mi casa y nos despedimos como era nuestra costumbre.

-Adiós gatito-

-Adiós tigrecito-

-¿y mi beso de las buenas noches?-

-aquí esta-

Como era de esperarse el siempre me lo daba con su costumbre:

-hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana-

Por suerte esa noche si pude dormir, no como cuando iba a conocer la familia de superhéroes.

Al día siguiente me vestí con lo mejor que tenia: mi pantalón de mezclilla con mi camisa de manga larga azul con rayas verdes estilo polo, mis zapatos negros de siempre y mi chaleco verde con el parche del R.P.D. (en resident evil R.P.D: Raccoon Police Dep.), desayune mi cereal de siempre y como era de esperar de mi encendí la computadora para checar mi

e-mail a lo cual no lo había checado desde antes de salir de vacaciones. Cuando lo abrí tenia aproximadamente 30 mails de mis amigos de San Luis potosí, el primero era de mi amiga Nashla que decía:

**Ever:**

**¿Como te ha ido haya? Espero que bien, **

**Haber cuando te conectas para hablar**

**Y me cuentes mas cosas de haya. Bueno**

**Me voy porque estoy trabajando (aunque no lo creas) **

**Te cuidas masivo gatito**

**Atte.**

**La niña misfit**

El segundo era de mi amiga esmeralda:

**Gatito:**

**¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué no te has conectado?**

**Bueno pues espero que te conectes pronto y dime:**

**¿Cómo te ha ido haya? ¿Ya conociste alguien en especial?**

**Si es así dímelo, lo quiero saber todo**

**Bueno pues me voy. Espero te conectes pronto**

**Atte.**

**Tomoyuri –chan**

**MULORGS 4EVER xD**

El resto de mis mails eran anuncios o correos basura** y **de uno que otro amigo de halla. Después cheque mi metroflog y la única foto que tenia era de cuando estaba en san Luis, hace mucho que no subía una foto, así que decidí subir una donde estuviéramos Manny, Frida y yo. Después de eso me pase el resto del día viendo la tele o viendo videos por YouTube hasta la una. Le deje una nota a mi mama para cuando llegara diciendo que me había ido con Manny de paseo y que esperaba volver pronto, cuando Salí de mi casa me di cuenta de que Manny ya estaba afuera apenas bajando del carro:

- ¿listo para visitar a mi mama?

- claro, porque no debería esperarlo

Ambos subimos al auto y nos fuimos tranquilos, pusimos nuestra canción de siempre _Flightless Bird, American Mouth_. Cuando me di cuenta estábamos casi saliendo de la ciudad, nos encontrábamos por una zona residencial muy elegante y en menos de lo que me di cuenta estábamos estaciondos al frente de un portón que decía arriba: CASA DE MARIACHI.

-¿aquí es en donde vive?-

-si-

-¿al frente de la casa de moneda?

-si-

De lo primero que me percate fue de los criminales babeando al frente de la casa de moneda, una escena muy bizarra incluso para mi, que yo soy bizarro. Cuando entramos de lo primero que me di cuenta es que el jardín delantero era muy amplio, apenas para una súper mega convención de comics y videojuegos, Manny fue el que toco el timbre de su casa y en menos de lo esperado una mujer de gran cabellera que le llegaba asta la espalda y de piel morena nos abrió la puerta, tenia una camisa verde clara con una falda color rosa, del tipo de rosa que están los flamencos o algo por el estilo

-Hola mijo, ¿Cómo estas?

-hola mama, yo estoy bien, mira te presento a mí-

Manny tuvo una pausa a lo que después vino por un suspiro y después completo

-mi novio-

-ha si, lo conozco. ¿Tú siempre ibas a la biblioteca a sacar logros de misterio y terror verdad?

Por lo visto ya me había ganado fama por sacar los libros que ella me dijo.

, a lo que conteste:

-si, ese soy yo-

- me alegra que mi hijo haya escogido a una persona como tu-

- gracias señora Rivera-

- por favor, llámame María-

- de acuerdo-

La señora rivera me invito a pasar y de lo primero que me di cuenta es que aparentemente vivía en algo así como una mansión ya que el interior se veía más grande que el exterior. Pasamos el día jugando con todo lo que había de divertido ahí y cuando era la hora de comer, la mama de Manny nos invito a BURRITOS EXPLOSIVOS. Ya estando ahí escogimos una mesa donde en la pared había un gran adorno de alce, maría disimuladamente se me acerco y me dijo en secreto de manera en la que Manny casi no oyera:

-¿sabias que cuando Manny era niño, ese adorno de alce le daba miedo?

- no, no me lo había comentado

Me gire lentamente a Manny, riendo de lo que su mama me había contado:

-mama, no le digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Además, eso solo era cuando era un niño

-vamos Manny relájate

Le dije mientras veía a un intendente del restaurante que tenia una escalera en la mano, lo veía mientras quitaba el alce y por accidente se callo el adorno de alce en nuestra mesa, asiendo que Manny pegara un grito de espanto echándose de espaldas atrás con todo y silla, in querer maría y yo nos echamos a reír, yo no quería pero fue tan gracioso. El día paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta que ya habían sido las 5 de la tarde.

-oye Manny me tengo que ir, se hace tarde-

- de acuerdo yo te llevo

-ok, deja me despido de tu mama-

En ese momento entre a la cocina y me di cuenta de que la cocina se había convertido en un laboratorio a lo cual reaccionando pegue un grito y Manny entrando sorprendido.

-Ever, que ironía, no quería que supieras de esto así-

- bueno, pero ¿Qué paso?

- mi mama también es algo así como un genio y a la vez una superheroina-

- ¿MANDE?-

- en la época joven de mi mama, ella fue una súper heroína llamada PLATA PELIGROSA, pero ella no supo controlar la adrenalina. Actualmente sigue siendo plata peligrosa, pero por periodos de una hora, si no puede que el poder se le suba ala cabeza-

- de acuerdo-

Era oficial: concluí de que TODA la familia de Manny Rivera era "algo" especial. Simplemente me despedí de la señora Rivera y Manny como era su costumbre me fue a dejar a mi casa, nos despedimos y yo entre, nuevamente vi a mi mama, al parecer hoy fue un buen día para ella ya que estaba mas de buenas que normalmente, paso el día rápido y me fui a la cama pero no sin antes leer una buena reviste de EGM en español.

**Capitulo 4: Un Sueño Premonitorio **

Como era de esperar de mi, nuevamente tuve uno de esos sueños en los cuales tarde o temprano se harían realidad, esta vez yo estaba tirado, nuevamente herido en un suelo metálico en el cual podía ver la silueta de Zoe Aves apuntándome con su rayo laser, después nuevamente se volvió todo obscuro, en el cual podía ver ojos verdes, viéndome con una furia insuperable, un largo brazo extendido ahorcándome con una fuerza y en menos de lo que creí y así de repente sentí unas navajas en mi cuello a punto de matarme, la habitación se aclaro y alcance a ver la silueta de la persona que jamás creí de verdad que vería en la cual me pondría en peligro y menos el, y cuando el apretó su mano yo simplemente me desperté. En realidad no podía creer ese sueño, no creo que sea capas de algo así, además que me asegura que de verdad ocurriría eso…

**Capitulo 5: Un Plan Macabro**

Hoy empezó como cualquier día: mi mama se fue a trabajar mientras dejaba a mis hermanos con una amiga para que los cuidara, hoy no tenia nada en especial que hacer, solo ver a Manny y Frida, como todos los días, de hecho ya era un habito verlos, solo con una pequeña diferencia: cuando Salí de mi casa me taparon la cara y además estaba repleta de gas adormecedor , cuando desperté me encontraba nuevamente atado de pies a la cabeza, nomas que esta vez estaba tirado en el suelo y no atado a una silla, mientras el tiempo pasaba mas me preocupaba, aunque yo ya sabia de quien era este plan. Poco después de la media hora de estar atado Zoe Aves ahora como LA CUERVO se presento ante mí:

-hola otra vez, Ever-

-Zoe, ¿ahora que quieres?

- nada en especial, solo, que venga el tigre por ti-

- supongo que planeas hacer lo mismo que hizo el Dr. Chipotle como hace unos meses, ¿verdad?-

- por favor, yo no soy tan anticuada como el. Además te necesito vivo-

En ese momento me volvió a pasar la capucha por la cabeza, me desato excepto las manos, me puso de pie y luego caminamos hasta oír que nuestras pisadas pasaban por metal:

-¿Donde estamos Zoe?-

- en mi no tan pequeño nuevo juguetito-

En ese momento Zoe me quito la capucha para ver que estábamos dentro de una cabina de pilotaje

-Este es mi nuevo avión jet EL BLACK CUERVO JET-

-valla, y ¿debo de estar sorprendido?-

-Pues la verdad no, pero cuando te diga mi plan, deberás de que temer-

-dilo ya-

-ya que tanto quieres:

Pienso herir emocionalmente a el tigre, así podre volver con el-

-solo eso, ¿no estas siguiendo el plan original que idearon los tres verdad?-

-la verdad si, al asarle daño de cualquier modo a Manny rivera podremos tener el camino despejado para ir por el "último objeto místico": LA GUITARRA MISTICA DE SARTANA

-¿y quien es esa?

-Sartana de la muerte: fue una de los villanos mas temidas, hasta que la familia rivera la derroto, supongo que Manny aun no te ha dicho nada ¿verdad?

En ese momento decidí guardar silencio, Zoe se dirigió al panel de control y empezó a mover la nave y en menos de lo que me di cuenta ya estábamos sobrevolando la ciudad milagro. Zoe se acerco y me dijo:

-Acabo de hablar con Manny y le dije lo que hare, no tardara en llegar-

- si tu plan es destruirme en secreto, ¿porque le dijiste lo que planeas?-

- yo nunca dije que te destruiría en secreto, espero que Manny llegue aquí para que el pueda presenciar tu muerte. Jajaja.

**Capitulo 6: Plan De Vuelo**

Mientras el tiempo pasaba en mi contra sabia que tarde o temprano mi mama de daría cuenta de lo que pasa, ella intento hablarme al celular pero Zoe lo agarro, lo contesto, no que mas le dijo y después lo destruyo. En ese momento recordé que Manny me había regalado una nueva pulsera, si recuerdo bien me dijo que en caso de estar en peligro y necesitara escapar presionara el botón que tenia y algo saldrá para ayudarme. No lo dude un segundo mas y me quite la pulsera, presione el botón y la pulsera se convirtió en una navaja, obviamente tecnología de GranPapi. En cuanto saque la navaja empecé a cortar las cuerdas, pero el gusto no me duro ya que en cuanto Zoe se dio cuanta no dudo en dispararme con su laser aventándome hacia la pared de metal. No se con precisión cuanta fuerza fue, pero se que fue la suficiente como para sentir dolor por todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento Zoe me levanto con brusquedad del suelo teniendo la navaja en mano:

-¿Con que este topo de cosas te regala Manny, he?-

En ese momento Zoe empezó a asarme heridas en mis brazos y en mi cara, intente soltarme de ella, pero con su súper traje era imposible, y más cuando de sus garras te da descargas eléctricas. _Maldita sea, creo que este es mi fin_ me decía yo mismo mientras contemplaba los ojos de Zoe, a pesar de mi agotamiento alcance a ver su maldad, una maldad tan vengativa que de verdad no creí que esa chica fuera humana.

Justo en ese momento hubo una explosión en la compuerta, vi con claridad que era Granpapi con su traje de puma loco, en cuanto abrió la capsula de su traje Manny salió para defenderme:

**-**Deja en paz a Ever, el no tiene nada que ver con tu estúpida venganza-

-Manny pero el tiene que ver con todo-

-Tu enfermiza venganza llega hasta aquí-

En ese momento los dos empezaron a pelear como nunca vi a Manny haciéndolo, con una rabia que lo hacia llorar, supongo que fueron lágrimas que yo provoque, me sentí tan inútil en ese momento, poco después llego Frida también de la capsula, me ayudo a levantarme:

-Frida, espera, tenemos que ayudar a Manny

- tenemos que irnos, no ahí tiempo-

- no Frida, tengo que hacer algo-

- de acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu plan?-

- vamos a los paneles de controles, intentaremos estrellar este avión-

- ¿estas loco? Es muy arriesgado-

- es la única forma que se me ocurra para igualar la balanza-

En ese momento Frida y yo fuimos a los paneles principales tratando de no atravesarnos entre La cuervo y El Tigre. Cuando llegamos lo primero que hicimos es redirigir el avión hacia un logar alejado de gente: hacia El Volcán De Ciudad Milagro. Cuando lo redirigimos Frida fue la primera en ir hacia Granpapi, pero yo me detuve para ir a ayudar a Manny, a lo lejos alcance a oír los gritos de Frida y de Granpapi diciendo que me detuviera pero ice caso omiso a lo que me decían, agarre lo mas pesado que encontré y se lo arroje a Zoe, dándonos a Manny y a mi unos segundos valiosos

-Ever, ¿estas loco?-

-Si, supongo que si, por nada salimos ¿cierto?-

En ese momento nos echamos a reír, pero el momento no duro, un estruendo nos decía que nos dirigíamos hacia el volcán lo malo haciendo que Granpapi y Frida cayeran antes de que nos pudiéramos meter al traje, agarre el único paracaídas que había pero antes de saltar los dos juntos sentí el disparo de Zoe, desasiendo por completo el paracaídas y nuestra única forma de escapar. Obviamente me volví a caer al piso mientras que veía nuevamente a Manny derrotando a Zoe de una vez por todas, Manny me agarro y sin pensarlo dos veces Manny se lanzo desde el avión, por suerte todavía estaba Granpapi con sus propulsores, lo cual le dio a Manny una oportunidad de engancharse de el. En cuanto estuvimos a salvo vimos como el avión se estrellaba contra el volcán.

**Capitulo 7: Decisión Familiar**

Cuando Manny se dirigía hacia dejarme en mi casa me dijo que les diría a mis papas todo lo que paso y el riesgo que corrimos. En cuanto lleguemos la primera reacción de mi mama fue de espanto, mientras que Manny me sostenía también le iba diciendo a mi mama lo que ocurrió. En cuanto Manny acabo, mi mama reacciono con furia y lo corrió de la casa, esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi mama tan furiosa en toda mi vida.

Sin hablarnos nos dirigimos hacia el hospital el cual me internaron, lo único que me hicieron fue cerrarme las cortadas que Zoe me había hecho, nada mas, al terminar mi mama se dirigió hacia mi y me dijo que en cuanto lleguemos a la casa teníamos que hablar. En cuanto llegamos a la casa mi mama fue la primera en hablar:

Ever, desde que llegamos a la ciudad ,no, desde que te jutas con ese niño rivera has estado dos o tres veces en riesgo de muerte-

Que tratas de decir con eso, ¿de que no me junte con el?-

Ese no es el caso, no solo por el hecho de que no te juntes con el cesara tu peligro-

No estas pensando lo que creo que piensas ¿verdad?-

Tendré que discutirlo primero con tu padre-

En ese momento me dio una rabieta y me fui a mi cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido. Pasaron unas horas hasta que Manny volvió, y como era su costumbre se colaba por mi ventana:

Y, ¿Cómo te fue con tu mama?-

Creo… mi mama esperara a que regrese de su ruta, quieren discutir algo de lo que jamás creí que haríamos-

¿Qué?-

Creo, que discutirán el hecho de que la ciudad es algo peligrosa no solo para mi, y tal vez nos mudemos. Regresar a san Luis potosí-

En ese momento ambos quedamos mudos, pero el silencio no duro:

Y que piensas hacer-

La verdad no se, no me quiero ir-

¿Por qué?-

Porque tu estas aquí y no te quiero dejar-

Pero tarde o temprano tu también decidirás-

Pero como si mi opinión valiera para mis papas, ellos son capases de murarse así como así, sin importarles nada-

Lo cual me recuerda que en cuanto tengas tiempo trata de ir a mi casa, también tenemos algo de que hablar-

De acuerdo-

Que pases buenas noches gatito-

Tu también tigrecito-

Manny desapareció y yo me quede dormido. Los días pasaron como si nada, ya llevaba días de no poder ir a ver a Manny hasta que llego el nefasto día, mi papa tiene una semana libre a lo cual le seguiría de la discusión familiar. Casi paso la semana sin mencionar palabra alguna de lo acordado, bueno al menos eso creí, cuando faltaba un día para que mi papa se fuera otra vez nos reunió a todos:

Tenemos que discutir. Hace unos días estuvimos hablando a solas tu mama y yo y llegamos a una decisión-

¿nos quedaremos en la ciudad?-

No, de hecho, aparte de prohibirte a que veas a Manny Rivera nos regresaremos a san Luis en una semana-

En ese momento no me lo podía creer. Salí de mi casa sin importarme nada ni la hora ni la lluvia y me dirigí hacia la casa de Manny para la otra discusión.

**Capitulo 8: La Decisión Rivera**

Tome el primer bus que me llevara asía la casa de Manny, apague mi nuevo celular para evitar llamadas familiares. Sin importarme las heridas fui, y en manos del tiempo normal que hago llegue la casa de Manny, subí el elevado y definitivamente entre sin avisar a la casa de Manny y de lo que me di cuenta es que todos ahí incluyendo Frida estaban esperándome, el primero en hablar fue Rodolfo, el padre de Manny

-hola Ever, siéntate-

- hola a todos-

- la razón por lo que hemos hacho esta reunión fue para discutir el hecho de que los villanos te persiguen por una razón: el hecho de que eres importante para Manny también te convierte en uno de sus puntos débiles-

-Yo no esperaba esto, de verdad, estoy apenado-

- pero, hemos acordado de que no solo eres impórtate para Manny, si no también para uno de nosotros, prácticamente desde que te conocimos fuiste parte de nuestra familia-

- la verdad se los agradezco, pero vine también para decirles de que lamentablemente me voy a mudar-

- espera Ever, todavía no acabamos: también la razón por la que hicimos esto es para decidir quien te acompañara de incognito a san Luis

En ese momento no lo podría creer: ¿_de verdad la familia Rivera se preocupa por mí?_

-hemos acurdado que Manny y Granpapi te protejan de incognito en san Luis, mientras que Frida. María y yo nos quedamos para la ciudad milagro, en caso de que algo ocurra avisarles-

- por mi esta bien-

- de acuerdo, ya a quedado claro, ahora lo único que falta es saber cuando te vas de regreso-

- me voy en una semana-

- de acuerdo, para la semana ya estaremos listos para esto, hasta entonces que pases buenas noches

Todos en la habitación se retiraron excepto por Manny, que permaneció a mí lado todo el tiempo, cuando yo me iba a parar me agarro de la mano con su mirada agachada, se paro, y me abrazo susurrándome al oído:

-si algo te llegara a pasar, juro que no me lo perdonare, tu te as convertido en mi vida y mi espíritu desde que cruzamos nuestras miradas el primer día que nos conocimos-

En ese momento recordé cuando nos conocimos, fue el la cafetería de la escuela. Y en el momento menos esperado me agarro mi cara como ya estaba acostumbrado y me beso, ms apasionadamente que de lo normal, eso me izo entender de verdad Manny lo que siente por mí y cuanto se preocupa por mí. Cuando termino de besarme me izo el favor de dejarme en mi casa y de decirme una vez más "TE AMO".

**Capitulo 9: Una Historia de Terror**

Para mi esta era la semana mas lenta que a pasado en mi vida, sin salir, sin ver a Manny, pero sabia que el me seguiría de incognito a mi ciudad natal para evitar a toda costa de que algo malo pasara. Cuando faltaba un día para mudarnos les dije a mis papas de que iría a casa de una amiga, sin embargo fui a la casa de Manny para quedarme de acuerdo con el. Cuando llegue me di cuanta de que tanto como Manny y su abuelo ya habían empacado sus cosas, cuando me dirigi ala sala todos incluyendo Frida estaban sentados

De acuerdo, mañana es el día, mañana me voy d la ciudad-

Manny y Granpapi te seguirán en un auto disimulado, un BMW-

Ok. Pero ahora necesito hablar con Frida de algo importante. A solas

Frida se levanto y nos salimos de la casa hacia la terraza:

Frida, necesito preguntarte algo-

¿Qué pasa?-

¿Qué paso en el volcán de ciudad milagro hace cuatro años?

En ese momento hubo un momento de silencio. Frida lo rompió:

hace cuatro años existió una villana la cual se llamaba SARTANA DE LOS MUERTOS, ella controlaba a un ejercito de esqueletos bandidos con un a guitarra mística que siempre llevaba. En muchas ocasiones la usaba para tratar de destruirnos, de hecho, hubo mas de dos veces que casi lograba su cometido, en una de esas despertó a los espíritus olvidados del día de muertos, inclusive por eso Manny y yo nos transportamos a la tierra de los muertos, pero gracias a eso también conocimos a los ancestros de Manny, incluyendo al Tigre original…

espera un momento ¿me estas diciendo de que conocieron al familiar original que fue antes EL TIGRE?

¿QUIERES OIR EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA O QUE?-

De acuerdo, pero cálmate-

Continuando con la historia: los ancestros nos ayudaron a volver a la ciudad milagro y de paso a derrotar a Sartana. El momento en el que de verdad casi moríamos fue cuando Jango de Los Muertos: el nieto de Sartana, ideo un plan en el cual consistía en juntar a la competencia de Sartana y matarlos en un solo lugar. Jango aprovecho el hecho de que Manny era muy niño en ese entonces y jugo con sus emociones al grado de que casi traicionaba a su familia, por suerte logro derrotar a Jango y de paso destruir la guitarra mística de Sartana llevándola a su destrucción incluyendo a su ejercito de esqueletos. Después de que todos logramos salir del volcán antes de que hiciera erupción. Cuando regresamos lo único que encontramos fueron los restos de Sartana y los guardamos en un lugar donde nadie los encontrara… hasta ahora

Supongo que entre esos tres dementes quieren despertar de nuevo a Sartana, pero, ¿para que?-

Esa es la pregunta del millón Ever

Después de nuestra charla nos dirigimos adentro de la casa, avise que en cuanto llegara a la casa nos iríamos, todos nos pusimos de acuerdo, ellos esperarían afuera de mi casa para que, nomas yo me fuera ellos nos pudieran seguir. Ya pasadas las 5 de la tarde llegue a mi casa solo para encontrar el auto de la familia ya lista para partir. En conato lleve mis maletas al auto me subí en el y nos fuimos de la ciudad. Cuando nuevamente estábamos a mitad del camino intente ver por el vidrio de atrás del auto y me di cuenta de que Manny y Granpapi nos seguían de cerca en caso de que algo pasara.

Nuevamente regresaba a mis orígenes….

**FIN…………………**

**ESPEREN LA TERCERA PARTE: EL TIGRE Y EL MISTERIO DEL CASCABEL DORADO……………… PROXIMAMENTE**


End file.
